Insanity
by russia's fangirl
Summary: Lovino has just come out of the insanity ward for raping his brother and is assigned a parole officer, but the two are getting too close for feliciano's liking... will feliciano ever tell his brother that he really does love him? has some germano


Chapter 1

"No, don't make me take him back," I shouted at the lady.

"You have to Mr. Vargas, I'm sorry but we've run out of room here. We will assign him a parole officer though, to keep an eye on him," she said in a polite and calm tone of voice.

I gulped, "fine, but if he tries anything again I'm bringing him back."

I start to think of what happened two nights ago… _It was late and my older brother had just come home, I was in the kitchen making pasta. I hadn't realized my brother was home, until he wrapped his arms around my waist. My breath caught, and suddenly, pasta wasn't very important. He rested his chin on my shoulder; I could smell the alcohol on his breath. I knew what would happen next all too well, but this time I couldn't let it. This time I only had to push one button, the code was simple, 'It's happening again.' The only reason I was scared was because it hadn't happened in a while._

_I shook nervously as his hands traveled lower, lower, too low. I let out a small squeak and jumped a little. I could feel him smirk. He sighed and tsked, "so jumpy fratellino," he whispered in my ear in a husky voice as he ever so slowly ran a finger down my clothed member. He moved his hand up to undo my jeans, now was the time._

_I pushed the number five on my phone and turned it to speaker. The insanity ward picked up just in time for me to shout, "it's happ…" before my brother grabbed the phone and chucked it at the wall across the kitchen. A snap and a sizzle were all I needed to tell me my call had been ended. I hoped they had gotten my message._

_My brother smirks and whispers in my ear, "naughty fratellino, talking on the phone during this," I shudder and gulp. There's a knock at the door, before a woman I know from the insanity ward breaks it down. My brother raised an eyebrow, "you called the insanity ward on me," he tsked._

So, here I am, at the insanity ward, arguing with a lady I don't even know. The lady presses a button and talks into a speaker. I wait a few minutes and a tall German walks into the room.

"This is Ludwig, he will be Lovino's parole officer," she said.

"Tch, I hate Germans," Lovino said as he walked into the room, two men dressed in white were standing behind him.

* * *

[lovino's POV]

I didn't really hate Germans,but everyone thought I did, so I always went along with it. I glared at my brother and thought to myself, 'why the hell did he do this, and is he trembling?'

"L-Lovi, we should go home, s-si?" he asked me, yep he was definitely trembling.

"Whatever, idiota," I growled, anger filling me as I thought about what had happened, 'why didn't he just give in, like all the other times.' There were actually only four other times I had been called in, but never by my brother, until now that is. He gulped and we walked out.

* * *

[Ludwig's POV]

When I met the trembling Italian, I myself became a little worried. ' How much of a monster is this man, his own brother hates him,' I thought as I ran my fingers through my hair, I really had to stop doing that. I heard the man I had to keep an eye on was mafia, from more than a few people, so I had asked my brother about him. The look he gave me was...scared? My brother was never scared, or at least he didn't show it. Apparently Lovino Vargas is the boss of the mafia, is sadistic, heartless, and best friends with the nicest guy I know. The first words that came from his mouth were, 'I hate Germans.'

At first glance, he just looked like an angry Italian. At second glance, he was hot. The disgusted scowl he was shooting at his brother just made me want him even more, but wait, hadn't this guy raped his brother?

I knew I should be afraid, but for me it was love at first sight, well, second, I suppose. Too bad he hated Germans. We left the insanity ward, as soon as we stepped outside, Lovino got a call.

* * *

[Lovino's POV]

"What do you want Gilbert," I shouted at the phone.

"Kesesese, calm down liebling, your parole officer's my bruder, so play nice," The albino on the other end said.

"Why should I," I smirked, I knew he was afraid, they all were.

He gulped, "just don't fuck with his mind, that would be so un-awesome. By the way, the scientists want us to meet them, they think they're onto something about Matty's disappearance."

"kay, be there in a bit," I flipped the phone off and scowled at ludwig and my brother, "I need to go to work, if you follow me I'll blast your fuckin' heads off."

Ludwig cleared his throat, "excuse me Herr Vargas, I'm instructed to follow you every-where."

"Ugh, fine," I said disgustedly. I smirked, "of-course, you'll have to join the mafia."

Ludwig blushed a little at my smirk, gulped and said, "I cannot betray the people of this town by joining the mafia."

I raised an eyebrow as he spoke and noted the blush I gained from smirking, "was? Sie wollen nicht mit deinem Bruder zu arbeiten?," I said mockingly.

* * *

[Feliciano's POV]

I stood shaking as I listened to Lovino and Ludwig argue. In the end, my brother won (he always did), and Ludwig ended up joining the mafia. After they left, I felt safer and more content, but I couldn't stop thinking of how he had acted toward Lovino. In the end, I decided to clear my head with pasta.

* * *

[Ludwig's POV]

'Well, there goes my job,' I thought as we left for his scientists' lab.

* * *

That's all I got so far, I'm gonna be really busy for the next 3 weeks, so I wont have another chapter for a while... sorry

read and review per favore

was? Sie wollen nicht mit deinem Bruder zu arbeiten?- what? You don't want to work with your brother?


End file.
